Antenna rotating apparatus for television receivers is known, by which the antenna is rotated by appropriate power operated means to different angular positions as the television receiver is tuned to different signal channels, so as to assure optimum reception by the receiver of each signal channel. One such system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,048. However, the prior art systems, such as the system described in the patent require extensive modifications of the receivers themselves to incorporate them into the receivers, and they are expensive to put into practice.
An objective of the present invention is to provide such an antenna rotating apparatus and system which is connected directly to a remote control unit for the wireless communication equipment, so that when any particular channel is selected by the remote control unit, the associated antenna is automatically rotated to a pre-set angular position which provides optimum signal strength for that channel. It will be appreciated that the foregoing is achieved without any need to change the circuitry of the wireless equipment itself in any manner.
In brief, the improved system of the invention automatically rotates the antenna of a television receiver, or other wireless communication equipment, to pre-selected angular positions as the television receiver is tuned by a remote control unit to different signal channels, so as to provide the best reception in each channel.
In the following specification, the concept of the invention will be described as applied to the control of a television receiver. It will become evident as the description proceeds, however, that the system may also be used in conjunction with other types of wireless equipment.